Silence d'Or
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Il paraît que le silence est d'or. Chez les fils de Fëanor, on dit plutôt qu'il n'a pas de prix. Tout particulièrement lorsqu'il implique un oiseau chanteur, des vocalises, du verre pilé et une certaine dose de bêtise elfique.


Auteur : Nat.

Disclaimer : Ecrivain de génie à l'origine de l'œuvre magistralement déprimante qu'est le Silmarillion : Tolkien. Petit auteur de dernière zone qui emprunte des personnages tragiques pour les tourner en ridicule : Nat. J'pense que tout est dit.

Warnings : Vous voyez les Fils de Fëanor dans les livres de Tolkien ? Oui, ces individus intelligents, manipulateurs, nobles mais surtout terrifiants et hantés par leur serment ? Eh bah vous les oubliez. Ici, vous avez à faire avec une bande de bras cassés. …Une bande de bras cassés immatures. …Immatures et stupides.

 **Note :** Attention, mention de noms en quenya. Mais juste dans les dialogues, dans le reste du texte les noms sont en sindarin. Du coup je ne suis pas convaincue que rappeler les correspondances soit particulièrement utile. Mais si vous pensez que ça l'est quand même, n'hésitez pas à le signaler et je les préciserai.

°0oOo0°

 **Silence d'Or**

°0oOo0°

Les épais pans de tissu de la tente s'agitaient doucement sous le vent frais. Surplombant sa large table, Maedhros attendait que ses architectes et conseillers les plus proches aient fini d'étudier les plans qu'il venait de leur présenter. Ses frères et lui s'étaient entendus quelques jours plus tôt sur le partage des terres du nord Beleriand qui leur revenaient, et le grand seigneur avait prévu de s'installer au sommet de la froide colline d'Himring.

La localisation de sa future forteresse faisait maintenant débat parmi ses conseillers, certains préférant le versant sud du mont au plateau. Ils arguaient que situer la place forte à l'abri du souffle pestilentiel de Morgoth et des vents glacés du nord permettrait, entre autres avantages, de limiter l'érosion des bâtiments et de se dissimuler au regard de l'ennemi. Maedhros entendait leurs remarques, mais il n'intervint pas dans la conversation. D'autres parmi les siens faisaient déjà valoir son avis : la vue dégagée du sommet d'Himring permettrait de mieux garder l'œil sur les agissements d'Angband, et le haut plateau présentait l'avantage indéniable d'être particulièrement difficile à prendre d'assaut. La discussion allait bon train, suivie d'une oreille distraite par Caranthir qui était venu demander quelque chose à son aîné et qui attendait patiemment le départ des architectes. Fait aussi rare qu'intéressant, le quatrième membre de la fratrie fëanorienne se tenait tranquille et discret. Sans doute était-il lui aussi en train de penser à son installation future.

Caranthir, donc, avait décidé de se montrer sortable, les conseillers étaient en train de se mettre d'accord pour être d'accord avec leur seigneur, les architectes semblaient tout à fait compétents, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Ce fut au moment précis où Maedhros se félicitait mentalement de sa chance du jour que Curufin entra discrètement dans la tente. Il suffisait d'un rapide coup d'œil pour remarquer qu'il avait l'air réjoui. Son visage n'était pas beaucoup plus expressif que d'ordinaire, mais il y avait quelque chose dans le pli de sa bouche, un éclat dans son œil qui laissait comprendre que, s'il avait eu une expression quelconque, ç'aurait été un air réjoui. Et qui connaissait suffisamment Curufin pour déchiffrer son impassibilité de façade le connaissait aussi suffisamment pour savoir qu'un air réjoui chez lui était rarement de bon augure.

Maedhros sentit croître son anxiété à mesure que son cadet s'approchait silencieusement de lui, bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître. Curufin lui fit signe de se pencher et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Son frère aîné le regarda avec perplexité durant une seconde, cligna des yeux, et son visage altier sembla soudain se décomposer. Il reprit cependant vite contenance, quoiqu'un peu pâle, et salua ses conseillers d'un signe de tête.

« Vous m'excuserez. » Fit-il de sa voix rauque.

Et il sortit.

Ses conseillers et architectes, supposant une urgence, commencèrent à ranger les papiers, les cartes et les échantillons de pierres. Caranthir s'avança vers Curufin, qui observait à la dérobée les croquis éparpillés sur la table, et lui toucha le bras pour attirer son attention.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ? »

Curufin lui adressa un sourire de prédateur.

« Non, rétorqua-t-il. Une excellente. »

°0°

« Comment ça, mon frère ne parle plus ? »

Mal à l'aise, le guérisseur que Maedhros dominait de toute sa hauteur chercha à fixer son regard hésitant sur un point neutre –le quatrième bouton de la tunique de son vis-à-vis s'avéra parfait pour l'emploi. Ce fut en le voyant déglutir avec difficulté que le seigneur roux se rendit compte qu'il avait machinalement froncé les sourcils, comme toujours lorsque quelque chose l'alarmait. Quelques décennies plus tôt, son inquiétude n'aurait échappé à personne. Mais les cicatrices qui ravageaient à présent son visage rendaient ardue la bonne interprétation de ses expressions, le moindre changement dans sa physionomie pouvant d'autant plus aisément passer pour de la colère que sa voix perpétuellement rocailleuse refusait de s'adoucir. Le grand elfe s'obligea à retrouver un visage impassible et reformula sa question, un ton plus bas et en parlant plus lentement.

« Qu'entendiez-vous exactement par "votre frère ne parle plus" ? »

Le guérisseur jeta un bref regard par-dessus son épaule. Assis sur son lit de camp, Maglor regardait ses pieds avec ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à de l'embarras chez un fils de Fëanor.

« Le seigneur Maglor souffre de ce que l'on appelle communément une extinction de voix, mon seigneur. Comme vous le savez, nous autres elfes sommes dotés de deux cordes vocales, situées dans notre larynx, et dont les vibrations produisent les sons dont nous nous servons pour communiquer. »

Mis en confiance par un sujet si simple à expliquer, le jeune médecin –il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'Amrod– releva enfin la tête pour croiser le regard de l'aîné des Fëanorian.

« Notre voix change ou disparaît lorsque l'une des cordes vocales est blessée. Il arrive en effet qu'elles ne vibrent plus ou vibrent mal en raison d'une inflammation du larynx, que l'on appelle laryngite. C'est un phénomène relativement rare de nos jours, qui se présente principalement lorsque les cordes vocales ont été malmenées, par exemple par trop crier. Elles ont alors du mal à vibrer et les sons émis sont modifiés, voire très atténués. Mais je suppose que c'est là quelque chose que vous connaissez bien vous-même. »

Maedhros résista à l'envie de porter sa main à sa gorge abîmée et se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Le thérapeute qui lui faisait face trouva tout à coup son quatrième bouton de tunique fort intéressant.

« Et dans le cas de mon frère ? Interrogea l'elfe roux avant que le silence ne s'éternise.

-Dans certaines situations extrêmes, il est possible de se trouver face à des cas d'aphonie, c'est-à-dire de perte totale de la voix. Ce dont souffre, je le crains, votre frère. »

Toute l'attention se reporta sur Maglor, qui trouvait décidément ses chaussures tout à fait fascinantes, à en croire l'insistance avec laquelle il en étudiait les moindres détails. Assis près de lui sur le lit de camp, Amrod tournait précautionneusement entre ses mains un bout de chiffon roulé en boule. Son regard était vif, un sourire moqueur flottait sur ses lèvres. Celegorm pour sa part trônait sur un siège de voyage à quelques pas de ses deux frères, et il caressait machinalement la tête de Huan posée sur ses genoux. Ignorant avec superbe la langue pendante et probablement très humide que le grand chien avait abandonnée sur sa cuisse gauche, l'elfe blond assistait à la scène se déroulant devant lui avec un détachement proche de la condescendance. Maedhros le soupçonnait toutefois de se donner l'air bien plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

L'espace d'un instant, le seigneur roux se revit quelques siècles plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à réprimander ses cadets encore enfants pour quelques bêtises qu'ils avaient pu commettre. Ils avaient ce même genre d'attitude, quoiqu'à l'époque la place d'Amrod fût tenue par un Caranthir boudeur. Maedhros avait toujours détesté devoir gronder ses jeunes frères : il était tout bonnement incapable de résister à leurs adorables bouilles de petits maïar respirant l'innocence la plus pure. En revanche, les excuses qu'ils avançaient pour justifier leurs sottises avaient la particularité de toujours le faire osciller entre consternation extrême et hilarité incontrôlable : elles n'étaient rien sinon incroyablement imaginatives et ridicules –sans compter le fait qu'elles n'étaient, la plupart du temps, pas crédibles _du tout_.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette situation n'est que temporaire. Fit la voix du jeune guérisseur, ramenant Maedhros au temps présent. D'ici quarante-huit heures, soixante-douze tout au plus, mon seigneur Maglor aura retrouvé sa voix. A condition qu'il ménage ses cordes vocales durant la semaine, il ne devrait garder aucune séquelle de cette… mésaventure. »

Au dernier mot du médecin, le ménestrel muet s'agita un peu –sans pour autant lâcher ses pieds des yeux. Amrod pouffa discrètement de rire. Celegorm esquissa un sourire railleur. Même Huan sembla étouffer un gloussement ravi. Et Maedhros haussa son autre sourcil. Son plus jeune frère ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à son interrogation silencieuse, mais personne ne sut jamais ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire : la porte de la tente s'envola brusquement et laissa entrer un Caranthir aux yeux brillants, aux joues cramoisies et au large sourire –fait suffisamment rare pour mériter d'être noté.

« Alors, c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il à la ronde, inhabituellement enthousiaste. Curvo m'a dit que Káno est aphone. C'est _vraiment_ vrai ? »

Maglor délaissa ses chaussures le temps de lui adresser un regard courroucé.

« Il semblerait. » Confirma l'aîné de la fratrie tandis qu'Amrod et Celegorm hochaient la tête de concert, luttant visiblement contre une furieuse envie de rire.

Le sourire de Caranthir s'élargit encore, si cela était elfiquement faisable.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » S'exclama-t-il.

Curufin se glissa furtivement derrière lui pour rejoindre Celegorm. Le médecin du chanteur, que tout le monde avait oublié, prit une profonde inspiration.

« Comme vous le savez, entama-t-il, ce sont les vibrations de nos cordes vocales qui…

-Peu m'importe le diagnostic, je veux savoir comment il s'est fait ça. Coupa Caranthir avec sa délicatesse coutumière.

-J'avoue que cette question m'intéresse également. Intervint Maedhros en congédiant le guérisseur d'un geste de la main, avant que ce dernier n'eût le temps de se sentir offusqué. Comme Makalaurë n'a pas l'air en état de le faire lui-même, l'un de vous aurait-il la bonté d'éclairer nos lanternes à sa place ? »

Son regard tomba successivement sur Celegorm, Curufin et Amrod tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le siège le plus proche –lequel s'avéra être un des tout nouveaux fauteuils du musicien sans voix. Son plus jeune frère ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour lui répondre, et il se fit à nouveau couper l'herbe sous le pied.

« Je peux tout expliquer. Affirma avec assurance Celegorm, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. » Ironisa son aîné.

Il se cala le plus confortablement possible dans le fauteuil (trop petit pour lui) de Maglor et attendit l'explication en question. Et alors que son regard plongeait dans celui du chasseur, Maedhros acquit la profonde certitude que l'époque bénie des explications vaseuses, malgré l'âge avancé et la supposée maturité de ses frères, était encore loin d'être révolue.

Conscient d'être au centre de tous les regards et satisfait de s'y trouver, Celegorm se redressa. Il dégagea ses jambes de l'emprise de Huan, les croisa, et s'éclaircit la voix. Il fit ensuite durer le silence, savourant l'attention totale que lui vouait son auditoire. Lorsque Caranthir commença à montrer des signes d'impatience, Maedhros jugea que cette attente abusive avait suffisamment duré.

« J'attends. » Rappela-t-il simplement.

Son frère blond lui décerna l'un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs, et l'elfe roux se sentit submergé d'une nouvelle vague d'appréhension. Ce n'était pas _du tout_ bon signe. Il y avait une arnaque quelque part, il en était à présent certain.

Enfin, Celegorm se décida à prendre la parole.

« Cher frère, te souviens-tu de la fois où tu nous as recommandé de cesser, je cite, nos paris stupides et indignes des fils de Fëanor portant sur des sujets on ne pouvait plus ridicules et immatures assénant par là même de sévères coups à notre réputation déjà chancelante ?

-Ce n'était pas une recommandation, Tyelkormo. C'était un ordre.

-Vraiment ? » S'étonna le maître-chien.

Et durant une seconde Maedhros faillit le croire sincère.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit le blond, nous avons récemment entendu parler d'un ménestrel Sinda qui chanterait si bien que les oiseaux se tairaient pour l'écouter, et dont la voix serait si puissante qu'elle casserait des vitres. Tu imagines bien que de telles rumeurs, qu'elles soient fondées ou non, ont particulièrement déplu à notre propre oiseau chanteur.

-J'imagine, oui. Confirma le géant aux cheveux cuivrés.

-J'ai donc mis _Kánafinwë_ , notre Finwë à la Voix Puissante puisque tel est son nom, au défi d'en faire de même.

-Tu l'as mis au défi ? »

Maglor repiqua du nez sur ses chaussures.

« Pour être exact, précisa le chasseur Noldo, j'ai parié un mois entier sans boutade d'aucune sorte qu'il n'était pas capable de briser un verre avec sa simple voix. »

Un lourd silence ponctua les derniers mots de Celegorm. Les secondes s'égrenèrent au ralenti. Puis Maedhros se massa lentement la tempe gauche, sentant poindre un début de migraine. Il se serait bien massé la tempe droite également, mais cette action était devenue techniquement difficile à réaliser depuis son retour du Thangorodhrim.

« S'il te plaît, Tyelko, dis-moi qu'il n'a pas essayé. »

Ce fut Amrod qui put enfin répondre, tendant sa main ouverte en direction de son frère aîné. Il avait déroulé le chiffon avec lequel il jouait depuis le début de la conversation et présentait son contenu à la vue de tous : une pleine poignée d'éclats de verre.

« Vois-tu Nelyo, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'un elfe pouvait faire monter sa voix sur dix octaves, commenta-t-il placidement, mais Káno nous a prouvé qu'impossible n'est pas quenya… ou sindarin, c'est selon. »

Maglor releva fièrement la tête, un sourire idiot flottant sur ses lèvres. Curufin se pencha vers son frère préféré et lui glissa à l'oreille un discret :

« Je t'avais dit qu'il le ferait. »

Celegorm lui répondit par un sourire goguenard. Caranthir ricana. Et Maedhros, lui, voulut se frapper le front du plat de la main droite devant tant de stupidité si parfaitement partagée entre chacun de ses cadets. La situation lui paraissait tellement aberrante qu'il en oublia qu'il _n'avait plus_ de plat de la main droite, et il ne réussit qu'à se cogner le nez avec son moignon. Le sourire de Maglor se fit plus large (et plus idiot), et les ricanements de Caranthir s'intensifièrent, rejoints par ceux de Celegorm et d'Amrod et par les glapissements ravis de Huan. Il fallut attendre plusieurs minutes pour que le calme revînt dans la tente.

« Mes frères, articula enfin le grand elfe roux avec lassitude, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête d'Illuvatar pour qu'il choisisse de vous fourrer le crâne avec quelque chose qui ressemble si peu à un cerveau, mais sachez que je n'approuve pas du tout cette initiative et que je lui serai gré de vous fournir dès à présent une matière grise plus…conventionnelle. »

Ce dernier commentaire clôtura la conversation parmi les sourires railleurs et les rires étouffés, et les Fëanorian convinrent tacitement de ne jamais aborder la question de cet incident autrement qu'entre eux, et surtout pas en présence de leurs cousins. Leur prédilection pour les paris stupides n'avait pas à empiéter sur leur fierté, et un exploit tel que celui qui venait d'être réalisé par le deuxième fils de la fratrie n'était pas exactement ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de glorieux, quoiqu'en pensèrent Amrod et Celegorm.

°0oOo0°

…J'étais pas du toooouuuut censée poster ça aujourd'hui. :D

Mais j'ai réalisé ce matin que j'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à proposer. J'ai à peine commencé le prochain chapitre de La Boîte, je suis bloquée sur L'enfant en chemin par une sombre affaire de bannières (même pas essentielle au récit, en plus) et je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir le nouvel O-S débile que je voulais poster aujourd'hui à la place. J'aurai pu mettre en ligne le chapitre 2 du Dictionnaire fëanorien, mais je voudrais ajouter quelques phrases pour l'étoffer un peu, il m'a semblé court à la relecture. J'ai aussi un genre de suite pour A l'ombre des géants, mais comme ce pavé interminable n'a pas transcendé les foules (en même temps, il est indigeste), je suis pas sûre que ça vaille le coup. Ah, j'ai aussi une nouvelle histoire dont j'ai déjà rédigé 8 chapitres, mais je voudrais attendre de l'avoir terminée avant de la publier parce que je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse rencontrer un succès phénoménal et je ne voudrais pas que cela me décourage de la finir. Du coup j'me suis trouvée un peu bête devant mon ordi.

J'ai regardé ce que j'avais de déjà fini et j'ai eu le choix entre poster un texte déprimant sur Elrond et poster un texte stupide sur les Fëanorian. …Ou un concours blanc de maths et un sujet d'oral de CRPE parce que j'ai raté mon concours l'année dernière et qu'il faut que je bosse à fond pour le réussir cette année, mais j'suis pas certaine que ça vous intéresse. Donc vous avez eu droit au texte stupide. :D J'espère qu'il aura su vous divertir un peu ! Maintenant j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous souhaite un bon week-end ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette courte histoire, ciao !


End file.
